In the prior art, the characteristic feature of any vehicle having two wheels on the same wheel and axle assembly is that they are linked by one axle. Whether or not the axle is rigid, real or imaginary, the distance between both wheels, is maintained subsequently constant, and the oscillation of the wheels has the sole purpose of absorbing the irregularities of the terrain.